Riot of the Nations
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Peace is something everyone wants, but no one has ever achieved it; In three years, something bigger than Naruto or Konoha will come, Will Naruto defeat it or will he break? Oh don't worry he's going to have help from a most unlikely source, whether he wants it or not, Naruto x Chikushodo. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: No...don't listen to it. Resist the call of the cream soda. No I can't! Must...drink and type! Must bring out newest story that has been on mind past month! Ahhhhh!**_

_**KG: Yeah people. KyuubiGoku has succumbed to the cream and has decided to write ANOTHER story. KG, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know when enough is enough?**_

_**KG: My answer is HELL TO THE NO! **_

_**Music of the week: It's A Beautiful Day by Michael Buble.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself," by Walter Anderson.**_

* * *

"Be silent Konan. This is something that I have to do. I've made many mistakes in my life. This will be the first correct decision that I've made in a long time," a red-haired man said while his partner widened her eyes. The woman named Konan shivered slightly at the act in front of her while her long time friend, companion, and partner looked forward. "Uzumaki Naruto, I hope that you find the way to true peace. Never stray from that path," the man said to a teenage blond-haired young man.

Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, looked surprised by what the person in front of him was doing. He just had the hardest battle of his life with this man, the presumed leader of Akatsuki. The same person who had destroyed his village and killed so many its people was now trying his best to save it. "No Nagato, if you use it then you will die," Konan said hoping to deter her friend, but she didn't get what she wanted as Naruto and Konan felt the man named Nagato quickly pulse his chakra. "For what it's worth, I am terribly sorry Uzumaki Naruto," Nagato said while Naruto looked up at the redhead in front of him. Naruto just slowly nodded his head and couldn't help the light smile on his face.

"I won't give up Nagato. Trust me on that," Naruto said and young man called Nagato just nodded before he circulated his chakra and revived everyone one after the other within in the destroyed village of Konohagakure that had been killed. Nagato coughed up blood as he did so, but didn't relent in his endeavor. "You inherited Jiraiya-sensei's true will. I place my dream with you as well Naruto. I will offer any help that I can," Nagato said while Naruto and Konan seemed confused, but they didn't have the time to reflect on those words as they noticed Nagato's hair turn pure white. He then dropped his hands to the machine he was strapped in and gasped.

"Live Konan. Live for the sake of Jiraiya-sensei's dream. Support Naruto Uzumaki as I do. I don't have much time left so Naruto Uzumaki I will have to tell you this...," Nagato said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Nagato?" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked while Nagato felt his life fleeting away. If nothing else then all he had to give this little tidbit of information for his fellow Uzumaki, even if he didn't know it at that point. Nagato just nodded and then opened his mouth to speak his words to the blonde genin.

Naruto and Konan walked out of the makeshift tree that Konan had hidden them in and both were silent. Naruto turned his head as he noticed paper slowly began to form over Nagato's body while he saw Konan holding her hand out. "Do...you hate me now?" Naruto asked while Konan turned her head towards him slightly. "I do not Naruto Uzumaki. You have taken Jiraiya-sensei's will and Nagato's will as well," Konan said before holding out her hand.

"I will take Nagato's body back with me to Amegakure where Yahiko is, but I will also support you as Nagato said. Anything that you need then I will provide it for you. Never doubt yourself and I will place Amegakure in your hands," Konan said forming a large bouquet of flowers. Naruto looked down at them before scratching his cheek.

"Thank you Konan-san. I promise I'll find the answer," Naruto said taking the bouquet while Konan nodded her head. Slowly she drifted away in paper along with Nagato's body while Naruto just watched her leave in the brightness of the sun. He couldn't stop the small smile on his face as he watched her leave, but his thoughts then drifted back to Nagato's words and Naruto's eyes slowly lost their exuberance. He quickly caught the signatures of at least three people before he looked up at the sun, took a deep breath and cooled a sudden rising anger.

Turning around, Naruto shot off through the trees and in little to no time he spotted his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and his squad leader, Yamato. Naruto found himself thinking some things, but he had to let them go for the time being. "Yo Naruto, are you okay? What happened to the enemy?" Kakashi asked and Naruto twitched his lips and managed a small grin.

"They're gone. Let's go back Kakashi," Naruto said running past them while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He turned back and looked at Naruto's retreating form. "What's the matter senpai? You look unsettled," Yamato said while Kakashi broke from his stare of his young blond teammate.

"No, it's nothing Yamato. _Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much," _Kakashi thought to himself as he and Yamato fell in the run with Naruto. They easily caught up with the young blond merely because Naruto wasn't going that fast. That was externally. Internally, his mind was racing from what he had heard from Nagato as he placed a finger to his chin. This was going to be a problem if Naruto knew it to be that way, but he still didn't understand what Nagato meant when he saw that he would support the genin in his endeavor. No one was going to have this answer and Naruto was sure that he would have some more thinking to do.

Naruto had tuned out mostly everything that he had heard as he suddenly dropped to the ground. He couldn't even feel his exhaustion of the day's events. It was only the sudden shouting and hollering that broke Naruto from his stares as he saw the multitude of Konoha citizens that Nagato revived cheering for him and looking at him with nothing but acceptance. Naruto raised an eyebrow to them while Kakashi patted the blond's shoulder. "They are all here for you Naruto. You are Konoha's hero," Kakashi said while Naruto looked out into the masses. He saw people smiling warmly at him as he walked through the crowds. He then stopped short as he noticed his friends grinning at him. One of them took a step forward. It was obviously a female with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She stopped in front of him while Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura," Naruto said and suddenly he gasped as he felt her chakra spike. He noticed Sakura clench her fist before taking a random swing at him. "You idiot!" Sakura shouted expecting to hit Naruto over the head, but most people were surprised as she hit nothing but air. Sakura swerved her feet and people gasped when Naruto swung his legs and slid across the ground dodging the hit effortlessly. Kakashi and Yamato blinked while Naruto slowly opened his eyes and they belied the shock he had.

"_What..was that?" _Naruto thought to himself before he looked as other had their shocked expressions as well. For the Konoha shinobi who knew Naruto personally, this was the first time that the blond ever dodged Sakura's hit willingly and so...gracefully. It's like the person that they were all looking had suddenly changed drastically. Sakura looked back at Naruto's form before she and everyone else noticed him get to his feet slowly. "Where is Baa-chan?" Naruto asked...anyone who knew. The people looked at each other confusedly before Naruto suddenly sighed.

"Why are you all standing here?! Treat the injured and the wounded! Begin construction of the village! Also tell me where Baa-chan is!" Naruto shouted shocking the denizens of Konoha. Kakashi widened his single eye as did Yamato. Sakura gawked and slowly people found themselves complying. Forget the fact that Naruto was a genin and most of them were chunin and jonin. That voice he just used sent them over the edge as people rushed off to begin construction of the village.

"Whoa Naruto, what is your problem?" Naruto turned his head and noticed that it was his friend, Kiba, who asked the question. He could see the similar looks of surprise on Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino and even the emotionless Sai. Naruto widened his eyes before looking down at the ground. _"What is happening to me? Why did I shout like that?" _Naruto wondered to himself. It wasn't really in his nature to shout at anyone for just any particular reason, but knowing that the village was actually destroyed and no one was fixing it had irked him for some reason. Naruto didn't know what that reason was, but he really wanted them to just hurry up and do their jobs.

"Nothing is wrong Kiba. I just need to talk with Baa-chan," Naruto said and at that moment a jonin dropped to the ground in front of him. "Tsunade-sama is currently in a tent. I will escort you Naruto-san," he said and Naruto just nodded while everyone watched the young blond walk off into the distance leaving many others confused and others in a state of disarray.

"Was something wrong with him? I wonder if he's had a bad time or maybe he's just stressed out from having to save the village. I know I'd be stressed out if I went against the leader of Akatsuki. Maybe he just needs to sleep or something like that," a few people theorized while Sakura and Kakashi just watched Naruto go off until his form disappeared. Kakashi got over his shock the fastest before touching Sakura's shoulder. "Come on Sakura, let's go see what's the matter with Naruto. I don't know what happened to him, but he's changed," Kakashi said while Sakura just nodded slightly and walked while the crowd of people started to disperse to get their work done. They were going to be busy for a little while.

Meanwhile the jonin and Naruto dropped down in front of a tent. He pointed and gave a slight bow. "Tsunade-sama is in here with Shizune-san. I will take my leave now," the man said as he dashed off leaving Naruto in front of the tent. The blond placed a hand through his hair and sighed. He took a few steps forward and reached out to grab the folds of the tent before he noticed them open up. They revealed Shizune stepped out of the tent and she was surprised to see Naruto in front of her. "Naruto, what are you doing here? What happened to Akatsuki?" Shizune asked while Naruto blinked.

"They have been taken care of Shizune-neechan. I need to see Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said while Shizune frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto, but she needs to rest right now. Tsunade-sama used too much chakra and she released her henge. I can't let you see her now," Shizune said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This is important," Naruto persisted and Shizune stared evenly with the person she thought of as her little brother before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't see Tsunade-sama," Shizune said and she noticed Naruto's hair shadow his eyes.

"Shizune, move!" Naruto said shocking Shizune as she saw the dead seriousness in Naruto's eyes. Shizune had found her legs moving as she slowly stepped to the side while Naruto opened the sheets and passed her. He could see Shizune standing still like she couldn't believe the words that came out of the blond's mouth. Naruto had just ordered Shizune to do something in such a tone that she couldn't help, but comply with. What had just happened? His voice sounded like a booming order from an S-rank person or something close to it. What...was it?

Naruto walked inside the tent and he noticed medics looking at him in surprise while Naruto took notice of Tsunade's body. Her body filled with wrinkles and her eyes closed showing her trying her best to survive and focus her chakra. Naruto's eyes softened considerably before he gave a small smile and sat down next to her. Naruto took her hand into his own and stroked it. "You still haven't changed at all Baa-chan. This is just a small setback. Get better soon because you have some explaining to do. I won't be taking no for an answer this time. I've had that too much in my life. Sorry if I'm being rude, but there are things happening and I need to be ready for them. I'll be sure to see you when you wake up," Naruto said grinning before he slowly dropped Tsunade's hand back to the mat. He then got up and walked out of the tent to see Shizune still perfectly standing where she was. He then bowed.

"Thank you Shizune. I will take my leave now," Naruto said spinning on his heel and walking off while Shizune suddenly felt the presence leave her allowing for her to be granted free reign over her thoughts again. Shizune breathed easily before she turned her head and noticed Naruto walking off through one of the forests. She also noticed that he didn't get far before Sakura and Kakashi came running down. "Naruto, what has gotten into you? Did something happen during the fight?" Sakura asked. Naruto closed his eyes for a few minutes before finally sighing for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"No Sakura. I'm just learned some things that have changed my thoughts. Also if you have the time to worry about me then you should repair the village. We're going to be busy for a long time," Naruto said while Sakura nodded indeed knowing that this was true, but she couldn't help the underlying feeling that something had changed Naruto a lot. "Naruto we're just worried. You've worked hard too. Why don't you get looked over by the medic nin as well?" Kakashi suggested while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright I guess. I'll see you both later then," Naruto said suddenly vanishing out of sight leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. "Sensei, I'm worried," Sakura said while Kakashi nodded his head quickly.

"Me too Sakura. Me too," Kakashi spoke to her as they could do nothing but watch the place where Naruto had just been, the soles of his feet stuck into the ground where he had just been.

_**Nighttime**_

Over the course of many hours, night settled into the deep crater that was Konoha and in the end only a few places were ever fully repaired to live in, courtesy of Yamato and his Mokuton techniques. He at least got official houses out of the way as well as sleeping homes for families. It was going to take a very long time for Konoha to get back to the stability that it was in before, but now improvements could be made. That didn't mean that people liked the current living conditions.

Naruto laid on the floor of his apartment in the dark seeing as how he didn't have a bed. Hell he didn't even have any light from a lamp, the ceiling fan or any other type of working power, but it could've been worse. His apartment was one of the first places to be rebuilt which instantly filled up with new residents one after the other until a few rooms were cramped with spaces, but Naruto expected that. His room wasn't one of those rooms merely because he had been nearly looked over on every part of his body and the medics said that he needed his rest. Honestly Naruto felt fine, give or take, wanting a good night's sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes to do so. He could only see the moon as its light shined through his window illuminating the room showing just how empty it was. Lots of people were going hungry too and were resorted to fruits, vegetables and the occasional boxed lunch meal. This was the way that the village was running until they could get better commerce for it.

Laying on his floor, Naruto looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. His chest rose and fell signifying his light slumbering as Nagato's words continued to sound throughout his ears and his dreams.

"_Years ago I had been sleeping, but this is definitely real. Uzumaki Naruto in three years there will be an event that none of the Five Nations will see coming. The very peace that we try to establish will be destroyed in that single day. It will throw the world into chaos. I had devised a way to stop it, but that is impossible now. You must do it. I believe in you, but you must choose how to respond. In order to make the correct decisions to defeat this then you must make this choice for yourself. No one can make it for you. I know Konan will help you. Consider Amegakure your ally, and only yours. Defeat this Naruto Uzumaki and find the true meaning to peace. Nations are selfish I'm sure you realize this. Take your heritage and defeat it," Nagato said while Naruto widened his eyes._

"_You know about my father? How do you?" Naruto asked while Nagato's labored breathing could be heard, but he pressed on. "Shizune Kato. Before her death and then revival I had seen her memories. Tsunade Senju spoke a lot about how you resemble the Yondaime. I did not delve further because I was busy trying to find information about your whereabouts. I know no more than that, but I am sure all higher-ups within Konoha are aware of this fact. Jinchuuriki have connections to their village leaders to instill some form of loyalty to the village. The same applies with you Naruto. I can see in your eyes that you don't believe me, but on my death-bed this is the absolute truth," Nagato said while Naruto looked down at the ground._

"_How will I know? Naruto asked and Nagato shook his head. "You won't know. That is why you must keep your wits about you and have knowledge in not just shinobi arts, but the public arts as well. I will help you as best I can as will Konan. I wish...you the best...luck, Uzumaki...Naruto," Nagato said while Naruto watched his body go limp and fall forward, dead._

Naruto opened his eyes to the sounds of pebbles hitting his window. The blond grumbled slightly at having his sleep interrupted before walking over to the window. He opened it slightly and looked outside, but all he got was darkness and the occasional shinobi passing over a rooftop or two. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he felt his senses telling him to look up. Naruto always trusted his gut feelings and so he followed its command and look up to see a very unusual surprise. He slightly opened his mouth from the shock while his eyes slightly widened. "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki. I have answered the call of my previous master and am here to aid you," the person said while Naruto blinked. The person was obviously wearing an Akatsuki cloak. They had orange hair that the blond vaguely remembered. However he couldn't mistake the purple, rippled pattern of this person's eyes. Not to mention the chakra rods that had been in the person's body were still there. Obviously the person was female now that Naruto had his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was the Animal Path that he had killed while in the mouth of Gamabunta.

"Nagato?! What are you doing alive?" Naruto asked while the Chikushodo looked out into the village of newly made buildings. "This is not the place for this discussion. May I please enter?" she asked and Naruto blinked. He withdrew himself from his window and watched as the Animal Path slid into the room and gently dropped to the floor.

"Nagato, how are you alive? Konan and I saw you die!" Naruto said while the Chikushodo carefully sat upon the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki I have to make this clear. I am not Nagato, but at the same time I am," she said and Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"Come again?" Naruto asked while the Chikushodo sighed, but took her time. "While during the revival of the Konoha denizens I had pushed a majority of my chakra into one of my paths. This was the only one that was seemingly well enough to continue living and I also pumped it with Yang chakra bringing it to live on its own. I am separate from Nagato in terms of life, feelings and thoughts, but I am the same as in I have kept the Rinnegan though not as much as my former self. I know everything he knew, but I have different opinions on it. If I must say then you can consider me a different personality," the Chikushodo said while Naruto folded his arms.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you would help me. You meant to do this, but why didn't you return with Konan to Amegakure?" Naruto asked and Chikushodo shook her head. "Konan is capable enough to protect the village and my sole focus was reviving the people that I had killed within your village. You can be sure that I am dead, but giving this body life and chakra I have been able to sustain myself and manifest like so," The Chikushodo said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was greatly confused by the way all of this was taking shape. He didn't understand a lot of how she tried to explain, but the way this sounded then in front of him was truly a woman who had the same mindset as Nagato. That was how Naruto attempted to rationalize it anyway. If anyone could do better than him then he dared them to try.

"I..think I understand. Man you really can't be here. If anyone finds you then you know what they will do to you?" Naruto asked while the Chikushodo folded her arms. "I have the strength to take care of anyone should they come across my path. I have the mission to help you and I will do so. I am to never leave your side," she said and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"I know that was the closest, but you couldn't have picked another?" Naruto asked while the path tilted its head to the side. "Is this form not satisfactory? I also picked this form so no one questioned your sexual preferences since I will be living with you from now on," she aid and Naruto blinked.

"Say what? You're going to be living here? With me?!" Naruto asked and she nodded. "That is correct. I am not to leave your side except should it be a dire need to do so. That is what I remember clearly. Does my company bother you?" the Chikushodo asked while Naruto chuckled dryly.

"_Like you wouldn't begin to believe," _Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head. "Alright then look it's late. We'll sort all of this out tomorrow okay?" Naruto asked and she nodded slowly agreeing with his thoughts on how late it was. It was still very dark so they had to be counted lucky that she wasn't spotted by anyone.

"I agree with that. Where will I sleep?" she asked and Naruto looked out through the floor. "Well the village is in reconstruction because of the destruction caused so the only thing we really have is the floor for right now and a couple of futons. Is that alright?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"I understand. Is there a spare?" she asked and Naruto shook his head dejectedly. "No, too many people are crammed in so there are not spares. Ummm you can take the futon if you want. I'll just take the floor," Naruto said, but to his surprise she shook her head.

"I cannot accept that. Either we share or neither of us take it. I will not take it if you won't. I cannot comply with that wish," she said while Naruto's eyebrow rose. He forced the urge to blush down. It hadn't affected him as much as he suspected, but it was still there. "Okay so what should we call you if you aren't Nagato?" Naruto asked while the path closed her eyes.

"Any name that you give me is one that I will take for the rest of my life," she said and Naruto sighed. He rubbed his temples before glancing through her polite and elegant posture. She seemed to calmly wait for his judgement. "Chiku. Your name will be Chiku," Naruto said while she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Your name is Chiku Shodo. Does that work?" Naruto asked and she saw his slight smile before closing her eyes and nodding. "Hai. From this day forth I will be called Chiku. Now please come to bed," she said and Naruto blinked.

"Umm okay then," Naruto said as he opened the futon. Chiku slid into it and turned on her side while Naruto turned on his. He sensed her close her eyes and fall asleep. Naturally she was a tad shorter than Naruto was, but not by much. "Goodnight Chiku," Naruto said and Chiku slowly opened her eyes. She acknowledged the blond's response before closing her eyes again.

"Goodnight Uzumaki," she said going back to sleep while Naruto did the same. He had truly been tired and now was a good time to fall asleep lest the day's events caught up with him and threaten to run him into the ground from over-thinking the complications of everything. So Naruto allowed his mind some relative ease from everything happening around him, but he couldn't help the fiery sensation that he felt within his body. Maybe it had to do with his outburst that afternoon. Naruto wasn't sure. By this time he had been out like a light.

_**Next Morning**_

The birds chirped in the sky over the large crater that was Konohagakure while the sun beamed through windows waking people up to begin the long morning. Sounds of door banging were heard upon Naruto's door while the young blond groaned. He opened his eyes tiredly while his ears were assaulted by the sounds of constant banging. Naruto quickly stood on the warm floor before he turned and noticed Chiku sleeping calmly still. He blinked a few times before placing his head in his hands. "Great, it wasn't a dream. Of course it wasn't," Naruto said to himself before he quickly went to answer the door. He opened it and sent a light glare at the person behind it. "What?" Naruto asked his vision hazy from the morning. It took a bit, but his eyes focused enough for him to see Kakashi at his doorstep.

"Had a good sleep Naruto?" Kakashi asked while Naruto frowned. "I was. What is it Kakashi?" Naruto asked and Kakashi slightly shivered, but didn't elaborate on it. As he thought, Naruto wasn't calling him 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore. In fact, the blond seemed to be a lot more serious than he remembered. Now that he saw Naruto this way, Kakashi really missed the old Naruto. The one so full of life and exuberance. This was an...unusual change of pace for the one-eyed jonin.

"Yes well your help is needed around the sectors. We need to clear out debris and the like," Kakashi said and Naruto just sighed with a small nod. "Fine. I'll be out in a minute," Naruto said and Kakashi looked over his head to see another figure in the blond's futon. Naruto stiffened and casted a light glare, but nothing else.

"Well Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you. Enjoying your 'hero' status already aren't you?" Kakashi asked while Naruto rolled his eyes. "I do not know what you're implying. Give me a minute to get dressed," Naruto said closing the door while Kakashi snickered. He really was sensei's son after all.

Leaving Kakashi at the door, Naruto walked across his room and quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth. It was weird not having a working shower or working bathroom, but they had to deal. Naruto quickly discarded his pajamas for his orange jumpsuit. He'd have to wash it in the river later. "Where are you going?" A sudden voice asked Naruto as the blond turned around to see Chiku leaning up from the futon that they shared for just that night.

"Did I wake you up?" Naruto asked. When she shook her head lightly Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief. Change as he might have done for unknown reasons, he still was trying to be polite and as quiet as possible so to not wake up his sudden roommate. "I have to help clear the debris from the village," Naruto said while she nodded.

"Then I will go with you as well," She said standing to her feet and Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he averted his eyes. Chiku raised an eyebrow to what he did before looking down to see her Akatsuki cloak had slipped off showing a small portion of cleavage from her female body. She then looked back to Naruto before readjusting herself.

"Sorry to break it to you Chiku, but I'm not sure people have forgotten your appearance that easily," Naruto said while Chiku nodded. "You are correct. Then I will fix my hair and henge my eyes. Will that be appropriate?" she asked while Naruto sighed.

"What about those chakra rods in your body? Shouldn't we get rid of those as well?" Naruto asked and Chiku nodded. "Yes, you are right. Though I'm sure that this will be a painful experience. Hopefully I can maneuver them out," she said as she held up a hand.

"**Banshō Ten'in( Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)," **Chiku said rather softly and winced while Naruto saw the rods pull out from her body and collect into her hands. He then saw her quickly use her other had to close the scars before any blood seeped out of her body causing her to die before her mission was ever completed. The rods dropped to the ground while Chiku slowly panted. Naruto quickly held her up while she made her way to the floor to sit down. "Is there anything else?" she asked while Naruto scratched his head.

"I guess that's all I can hope for. You really won't just stay here in this room?" He asked and he only got an even look from Chiku to go off of before slowly nodding his head. "Of course you wouldn't. Silly me," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"I will also require some spare clothes. I can't walk around in this cloak either," the orange-haired girl said taking out one of the sticks that held her hair upright as said hair dropped down slightly past her shoulders. She then quickly focused some chakra and Naruto noticed her eyes turn into purplish irises minus the noticeable rings. "Yeah I suppose that's true. Good thing we're nearly the same height, but we have to hurry up. Remember that," Naruto said tossing her some clothes. Chiku took them easily and wore them without complaint. She went to unbuttoned her Akatsuki cloak while Naruto quickly turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to take some getting used to.

"There isn't any water at the moment except in the nearby lakes. Baths are taken near the waterfalls. Women first and then the guys I think that's how it was, but that's your decision if you wish to go. You fine with that?" Naruto asked. Chiku just finished putting on the last of the borrowed clothes before folding her cloak and then placing it neatly under the futon. "I don't see any issues. Will we leave now?" she asked and Naruto just shrugged. He quickly finished putting on his clothes and then opened the door to see Kakashi standing there still. The one-eyed jonin watched as Naruto escorted the strange woman out of his house.

"Well Naruto, it looks like I was right. My cute little genin is all grown up now," Kakashi said while Chiku raised an eyebrow. Naruto frowned before shaking his head. "Can we just get this over with Kakashi?" Naruto asked and Kakashi merely sighed before nodding. He quickly pulled out a map while Naruto looked over it.

"These places need repairs and help with debris. It's going to be taxing, but I know you can get it done," Kakashi said while Naruto shrugged and walked off before he also noticed Chiku begin to walk off with him before she found her shoulder touched. Chiku turned around to see Kakashi smiling. "So just between you and me, how good was Naruto? Was it fun last night?" Kakashi asked giggling while Chiku tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"The sleep was a welcome pace if that is what you mean. Other than that I do not know what you're implying. Please excuse me," Chiku said with a bow before walking to catch up with Naruto while Kakashi just pulled out his orange book and grinned. _"Aww she's shy. Nice work Naruto. Keep her happy though," _Kakashi thought until he jumped away to go and get some other work done.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto traversed the dirt roads of Konoha quickly sending out clones to help the nearby people, but he also could see some people looking at him with the same smiles as they had yesterday. He could see them waving at him left and right while murmurs went around. Nope, not the usual murmurs of hate or resentment. Lots of warmth, acknowledgment and praise. This was indeed strange for the blond shinobi. He would admit that he always wanted something like this, but now with Nagato's words then he felt like all of this was rather...unnecessary if he had to give it a word. Whatever was coming Naruto only knew one thing. He wasn't strong enough to beat it. He had to train harder. Unfortunately since his loss to rage to the Kyuubi which brought him to that eight-tailed form Naruto hadn't gone searching for any conversation with the fox. Well it's not like he did before, but there was now a feeling of tense atmosphere for the both of them.

Having all the areas covered, Naruto nodded pleased with himself before he saw Chiku coming up behind him. "Hey come with me. I'm going to need your help," Naruto said still finding it rather strange that he was talking so casually with the person that had just tried to kill him yesterday, but yesterday's enemy is today's ally right? Or some weird mess like that. Of course Naruto still didn't understand that whole thing Chiku said by explaining to him that she was Nagato, but at the same time she wasn't. She told for him to think of her as a second personality, but that sometimes seemed hard for him to do. Well she certainly changed enough. No one recognized her which was something Naruto was grateful for. Like him, her orange hair wasn't exactly a normal color, but no one seemed to be asking any questions.

"Were you not going to help with the repair efforts?" Chiku asked while Naruto folded his arms. "I did. I sent out clones to help people who really needed it, but you and I have some things to do. Come on," Naruto said walking off while Chiku followed after him. While she did, Chiku took the chance to see people getting rid of rubble or using old materials to bring back familiar houses and the like. Explosions could be heard as she felt chakra flaring everywhere. No doubt the shinobi using their jutsu to clear out debris more easily. This was all Chiku's fault. She knew that. She wouldn't pass the blame on to her previous self saying that he was 'dead' so she shouldn't have to bear in the responsibility. No, she was just as much a cause of it as the other paths were. Hopefully one day her debt could be repaid and helping Naruto was one way to start that.

Soon Chiku noticed that they were beginning to leave the construction alone and take residence in a far off training ground. For Naruto this was place where he completed his Rasenshuriken training with Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto suddenly stopped as did Chiku while she looked around the place. "Alright this is a good enough spot," Naruto said turning around. Chiku watched as he shifted into a taijutsu stance. "What are you doing?" Chiku asked while Naruto snorted.

"Well I have to train and so do you. Whatever this is we're not strong enough so I'm going to need your help in my training. So show me what you've got," Naruto said while the orange-haired female merely nodded and slipped into her own taijutsu stance. Both threw themselves into the recesses of training while they found it prudent to point out the other's flaws where they could tell. Neither were taijutsu experts so they pointed things out where they could. However as they did both could feel they were being watched by someone. This was obviously someone that neither had met before, but they tried not to let it bother them too much until they felt the presence leave. Probably found them not entertaining anymore.

_**Council Room**_

Konoha's council was a fairly simple structure. It consisted of all the governing bodies of Konoha's internal structure which was two of Hiruzen Sarutobi's, the Sandaime of Konoha, two teammates Koharu and Homura, the Head of the Anbu who was to remain anonymous, the clan heads, and Sarutobi's old rival, the old warhawk, Danzo Shimura. The old man was the head of an unofficial Konoha program known as ROOT. Unofficial because it was supposed to be disbanded due to its methods of eliminating the emotions of people to turn them into hardcore shinobi with no attachments. However that organization was destroyed, or so people suspected.

It was a good thing that they had a bunker in place underground which allowed for them to keep their meetings as well as keep Konoha under control or from any other people trying to start disorder and chaos within the village. "So what are we supposed to do now? Our Hokage is down and we have no idea when she will be well enough to work again," the Jonin commander and head of the Nara clan, Shikaku Nara, spoke while others quickly agreed. "We'll have to come up with a new Hokage. We must have someone leading the village. We are just lucky that Uzumaki Naruto dealt with the enemy quickly before more damage was done. It is still amazing that we haven't lost anyone in the destruction," one, Inoichi Yamanaka, father of Ino Yamanaka and head of the Yamanaka Clan, said and others agreed with that as well.

"This is true. Naruto Uzumaki has come a long way. People have even spread words that he is Konoha's Hero. At least with his presence that will make any other nations like Iwa think twice before attacking us. We have already contacted countries such as Wave for their help in the rebuild, but it will still take a couple of weeks for the previous places to be fully functional. Keep in mind that Konoha will have racked up a considerable amount of debt then we can't be lax. Our shinobi will have to take hard missions to help cover the costs," Koharu spoke. The governing bodies all agreed as well.

"That still brings to us who our Rokudaime Hokage must be," Danzo said bringing others eyes to him. Shikaku placed a finger to his chin and sighed. "If it came down to it then we'd probably have to rely on Kakashi. He's strong enough and he has an exceptional record of missions. I'm certain that he can be up to the task," Shikaku said while others thought about it as well.

"While I do not doubt Kakashi Hatake's potential he is still young and will tend to make mistakes as such. It was also informed to me that he was defeated not by Pain himself, but by one of his paths. Our Hokage can't be taken down so easily," Danzo said and others frowned. "Given how short notice everything was then I would say that Kakashi Hatake handled everything perfectly. Battles are lost so a war can be won," Homura protested while Danzo turned to him.

"That is indeed true, but the Hokage is the epitome of Konoha shinobi and should be the person people will look to for strength in time of trouble. I do not feel this presence within Kakashi Hatake. Also given his reputation for lateness then I feel would be proper to give your answer some thought," Danzo said while Tsume Inuzuka, mother of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka and clan head of the Inuzuka clan, placed her elbows on the table.

"So you think that you should be selected as our Hokage because you have the necessary experience? Hmph that's a little shady isn't it Danzo Shimura?" Tsume snarled out while Danzo turned an interesting eye towards her. He seemed surprised at her answer, but quickly hid it behind a facade of professionalism. "You seem to fail to see the severity of the situation Tsume-san, but I can't fault you for thinking that way. You are right in that this would be a chance for me, but I feel there is a need for a change. I have a plan, but for it to work then we will need Naruto Uzumaki and the influence that he's already accumulated," Danzo said while members of the council glanced to each other. Danzo gave an unnoticeable smirk while they pondered his plan.

_**With Naruto**_

The hours passed by for Naruto and Chiku as the two decided to quickly take a break. They had been fighting basically all day so this was good for today. "You seem to rely on speed for a lack of strength within your movements," Chiku said while Naruto nodded. "Yeah I suppose I do. You seem to favor varying kicks and punches towards certain sections of the body. Why is that?" Naruto asked passing Chiku a bottle of water.

"It was how I felt it fit to fight with the Rinnegan, but that isn't possible anymore so I have to reinvent how I fight. I appreciate your efforts," she responded while Naruto waved her off. "Yeah sure, but that really got me hungry now. Wanna go eat?" Naruto asked and Chiku looked at the ground for a little while pondering the question that had just been offered to her.

"Very well. I think food would be appropriate," She said while Naruto nodded. They quickly collected their supplies such as fallen kunai and shuriken around them. Once those were collected Naruto and Chiku walked towards the waterfall and the former knelt to pick up a key. "So you did notice it. I did not realize that you were a sensor," Chiku said while Naruto blinked and turned to her.

"Honestly I didn't know about it either. I think this might have to do with what's been happening to me lately. You didn't do anything weird to me did you?" Naruto asked while Chiku stared at him confused, but it was hard for him to tell with her eyes as even-stared as they were. "I would have no reason to do that. So I do not know what the problems that lay inside you are," Chiku responded while Naruto just sighed with a small nod.

"Though this key might have to do with the person who was watching us those hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't do anything," Naruto said. "I sensed no ill-intent from them so I stayed my hand. I did enough to this village as it is," Chiku said somewhat wistfully. Naruto turned back to her and saw the faraway look in her eyes.

"Hey at least you're helping me to make it better. That counts for something. It's in the past now," Naruto said patting her shoulder. Chiku turned to him for a few minutes before closing her eyes. "I understand. I will focus on the matters at hand. Thank you Uzumaki Naruto," Chiku said and Naruto just nodded. He pocketed the key and the duo prepared to leave.

"So this is where you were all day," Naruto and Chiku turned around as they noticed Sakura walking towards them. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Chiku slowly looked off into the forest. "Sakura, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked though he was sure that the answer was obvious.

"Well isn't it obvious? I've been running around looking for you. Who is this?" Sakura asked staring at Chiku while the orange-haired female former path turned to her. "This is Chiku Shodo-san. She's...helping me out," Naruto said trying to use some not so obvious terms. Sakura turned from Naruto to Chiku and back.

"Helping you? With what?" Sakura asked while Naruto shook his head. "I can't tell you that. Now then, what did you want?" Naruto asked hurriedly while Sakura slowly nodded. She was seemingly distraught by Naruto's sudden elusive behavior, but put it off as more stress of having to help out around the village. That's what it seemed like to her and then he would be back to normal in no time.

"Well I came to give you your food. I managed a spare since I thought you'd be more hungry than usual, but I was also informed by Yamato-taichou that you are to make an appear here for some...reason," Sakura said handing the young blond a note and food. Naruto looked at both before he gave the spare to Chiku with a light smile. Chiku looked at the food questioningly before accepting the kind gesture, thanking the blond, and slowly eating with a certain type of elegance that those who just trained for hours upon hours shouldn't have necessarily had.

"Thank you Sakura. You can go back now," Naruto said and Sakura slightly gasped while Naruto turned around. "Naruto, are you okay? You seem off not only today, but yesterday. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head quickly. Almost...too quickly.

"No there isn't. I'm just busy Sakura," Naruto said which was honestly half-truth, but Sakura didn't need to know the other half. "Well...okay then. I'll be going then. It was nice to meet you Chiku-san," Sakura said holding out her hand. Chiku looked down at the hand before blinking and looking away. Sakura frowned as she saw the action while Naruto sighed.

"Umm Chiku is very...shy. She doesn't really talk with those she doesn't know very well," Naruto said while Sakura retracted her hand. "I see. Well I'll be going then. Try not to work too hard," Sakura said walking away from the duo while Naruto turned back to Chiku.

"We're going to have to work on your interactions with people," Naruto said while Chiku frowned. "I know how to perfectly interact with people, but I had no interest in starting a conversation with your friend. Now what is this place that you have to go to?" Chiku asked continuing to slowly eat her food while Naruto did the same.

"Apparently I have to go to this site for something. It's not specifying any details. I think I will have to go alone," Naruto said while Chiku shrugged. "I will then make it clear to them that I will not leave your side unless a dire situation occurs," Chiku said with her eyes closed like it was no big deal. Naruto exhaled a heavy breath and scratched his cheek.

"Does a bath mean a dire situation?" Naruto asked and Chiku paused. She knew about respecting people's privacy and she knew no one was going to challenge Naruto or be a threat to him anytime soon. Maybe she could ease on her rules of only a tad. "Baths are considered such as well," she said while Naruto just nodded. The two continued to eat in relative silence ease of each other and Naruto finished first with a full stomach. He then stood to his feet and he noticed Chiku just finish her own food. The orange-haired former path looked out to see Naruto with his hand extended to help her to her feet. She merely took the gesture without a thought. Naruto hoisted her to her feet while they quickly discarded their trash and shot off with Naruto looking at the map.

It was a very long run for them as they didn't know how far they were out of the village, but in no more time they saw a small bunker guarded by at least thirteen different anbu. Each wearing his/her own particular mask. Naruto and Chiku dropped to the ground alerting the anbu to their presence. Each casted a light glare at Naruto as the young blond walked towards the door. He could see them each keeping an eye on both him and Chiku before he noticed an anbu in his way. "Genin Naruto Uzumaki, why have you come here? Turn around or be arrested for suspicious activity," The anbu said while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"I was invited to this place for some type of meeting," Naruto said handing over the map. The anbu took it and looked through it. He then looked up at Naruto before slowly nodding. "Very well. You may go inside, but she stays out here," the anbu said glancing towards Chiku Shodo. The young woman slowly narrowed her eyes while Naruto shook his head.

"She's with me. She needs to be here," Naruto said and the anbu glanced towards him and then moved back to her. "What is your name?" He asked while the woman closed her eyes.

"My name is Chiku Shodo," she said and the anbu gathered around slowly drew their swords before they saw Naruto move in front of her. "No hostility guys. Look I'll vouch for her alright. I'll also take full responsibility for all of her actions. I promise," Naruto said and the anbu turned to each other having silent conversations with each other before they shrugged and nodded back to their captain.

"Very well Uzumaki. We will trust your judgement in this matter, but she does anything out of the ordinary then we will take her down. Is that clear?" the anbu asked while Naruto's smile left his face. He casted a small glare to him before slowly nodding. "Crystal Anbu-san," Naruto said rather dangerously. The anbu just nodded and opened the door allowing for Naruto and Chiku to pass and enter through.

Chiku looked at Naruto's back as they descended the stairs. "You're unsettled. Is something the matter?" she asked while Naruto took a deep breath. "I hate being looked down upon like I'm some child. That's all," Naruto replied and Chiku felt like there was more to it than that, but decided to keep those thoughts to herself for another time. There was no need to rush and pry information out of the blond. From his attitude then he would find find that he could confide in her one day. That's at least what she thought anyway.

They finally descended the long flight of stairs and quickly came up to a hallway of several doors. The lights of the flickered on and Naruto could see anbu lined up right along each door. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are in this room," one of them said opening the door and Naruto, along with Chiku, walked through as the anbu closed the door and vanished.

Naruto and Chiku noticed that the room was indeed dark until the lights flicked on showing a row of seats just like the academy, but these were black instead of the usual brown. _"What is this place? Did we have this back when Konoha was around? What is the weird chakra around here?" _Naruto thought while he and Chiku seated themselves.

"Do you feel it Chiku?" Naruto asked and Chiku slowly nodded. "I also see it. The flow of chakra within this room is irregular," she said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He then turned and noticed a door open hearing the sounds of a cane hitting the ground. Naruto and Chiku saw Danzo come through the door and Chiku felt a sudden sense of rage within her heart, but she cooled it easily. Naruto took notice of it and quelled by placing a hand on her shoulder telling Chiku to calm down.

She did without a word while Danzo made his way to the center of the room. He turned to face Naruto, but also noticed the woman with him as well. The two seemed to share a small battle with each other, but Chiku broke the stare first and Danzo proceeded to end the conflict right then and there. "Uzumaki Naruto, I thought we instructed for you to come alone," Danzo said with a narrowed eye while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, I was never one to completely follow orders so she's staying," Naruto said firmly. Danzo glared at the young man before snorting.

"You had best learn to respect your superiors boy. Don't think that just because you are the village hero that you have the free reign to do as you like," Danzo said while Naruto folded his arms. "I never thought that at all. So...why did you call me here?" Naruto asked while Danzo raised an eyebrow.

"You are not like a lot of people claimed you were. What has changed?" Danzo asked while Naruto shrugged. "Who knows, but it feels great to be taken a little more seriously around here," Naruto said with a small smile while Danzo merely closed his eyes.

"Don't be coy with me boy. Did you think you could hide it? I know who she is. Konoha can have her killed in less than a second," Danzo said while Chiku's eyes narrowed. Naruto's did the same while the blond tapped his finger on the table. He did this several times which got Danzo and Chiku interested in his response.

"Man going to threaten me when I don't even know your name. Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked while Danzo nodded. "You would be correct that you don't know my name. We have never interacted prior to this meeting. My name is Shimura Danzo, one of the most important council members for the village," Danzo replied.

"How humble you are," Naruto said dryly. Chiku took a glance to her companion before looking back at Danzo. "It is simply you needing to acknowledge my position and the amount of influence I hold," Danzo said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really because if I remember correctly then I'm sure Jiji didn't authorize a disbanded organization to have dealings with Hanzo the Salamander," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Chiku looked at Naruto in obvious surprise of that tidbit of information while Danzo's soft glare now turned into a dangerous one. He glared at Naruto before looking over to Chiku who merely looked at him condescendingly which might have been something that she had to correct sooner or later. Preferably sooner rather than later.

"And what proof do you have of this?" Danzo asked while Naruto smiled. "Who says I have proof? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just like whether you have proof that Chiku-san is who you think she is," Naruto said with a small smile while Danzo inwardly snarled. Chiku felt a larger respect for Naruto rise while Danzo stabbed his cane into the ground.

"You think you can threaten me boy?" Danzo asked while Naruto smiled. "Threaten you? No Danzo-san. We're just exchanging information is all," Naruto said while Danzo snarled. Who did this boy think he was? Did he really have the gall to try to take on a council member? His power must have gone to his head. There was no way Danzo was going to allow himself to be the plaything of some brat like this in front of him. Danzo was a manipulator. He was never the manipulated and that wouldn't start now. Especially not by a child who was deemed the dead-last of the Academy only two years ago. So what if he was Konoha's Hero, Danzo was still much more powerful than him.

Opposite of him, Naruto felt his mind racing as he mentally felt like he was ready to do something insane. _"What is going on here? How do I know this information? I never knew this before. Nagato, what did you do to me?" _Naruto thought to himself. He took a small glance towards Chiku, but she seemed on her own thinking so he decided to leave it alone.

"You are lucky that you have great use for the village boy or I'd deal with you on my own. Now then, as you know you are the one who defeated the Akatsuki leader Pain. The village has spread rumors of you being their hero. That circumstance aside the council has seen it fit to bring you to a long-term mission. How long it is will be entirely up to your ability. So then I will make this as quick as possible. Naruto Uzumaki...turn in your Konoha headband," Danzo said and Chiku raised an eyebrow while Naruto clenched his hands.

"Excuse me?" Naruto lowly growled out his frustration. This was going to the be beginning of a long rest of the day.

* * *

_**KG: Ummm yeah I really have nothing to say. This story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. It was driving me insane and it was the only thing I could think after finishing it. Yes ladies and gentlemen KyuubiGoku is now officially INSANE! But you knew that already didn't you?**_

_**KG: Well I guess I'm finished for now. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! If you don't I'll sic Slenderman on all of you! Oh shit I made him cry. Well anyway you are to all RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: Good day everyone. We're back with this story and with some news. It seems that…oh sorry I'm just choked up right now. It seems that the voice of our very own, Kisame Hoshigaki has passed away a few days ago at age fifty or so. Tomoyuki Dan, what a great guy! May he rest in peace!**_

_**KG: Now then, onto more news. Some people asked how I will be moving Naruto and Chiku around all the time and what this incident is. Some asked if the Fourth Great Shinobi War will have an impact on it. I'll say…it will, but not in the way that you're expecting. Also the Fourth Great Shinobi War shouldn't be your focus people. Just gonna leave that.**_

_**Music of the Week: Crann Na Beatha( Tree of Life) by Adrian Von Ziegler.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Just know, when you truly want success, you'll never give up on it. No matter how bad the situation may get." by **__**Unknown.**_

* * *

"You heard me Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby required to turn in your headband immediately," Danzo said as stoically as possible. Chiku narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to Naruto, but somehow never having her eyes leave Danzo's form. It surprised her that Naruto's face hadn't even changed. She didn't know what to make of those words. How could the council have seen it fit to end the career of Konoha's Hero? Chiku had heard the thousands of shouts of praise to Naruto for him defeating her former self. Chiku took pride in her abilities as much as Nagato did. Anyone would could defeat her was worthy of praise and she respected them for it. She just didn't understand this, but the young woman decided not to voice her opinions. She wouldn't do that in front of Danzo. The fact that she held a deep resentment for him aside, Chiku just also found it wasn't her place. She would however voice it when she and Naruto were alone.

Speaking of said young blond, Naruto's blank expression belied the swirling storm of thoughts within his head. He felt like his entire world had come crumbling down into a vast sea of fire. Naruto had fought for his village, killed for it, lived for it, did everything for it. He defeated Akatsuki's leader for it! Kakashi said that he was called their hero. He finally had the people's appreciation that he so desired. Now he was just supposed to give it all up like all that work meant nothing to him. If he turned in his headband then he wouldn't be a ninja. He wouldn't even be Hokage, the one thing that he strove for his entire life. The thing that kept him pushing himself to the very edges of his limits and beyond. This…Danzo told him to discard his very dream like it was an order?! "Be ready to leave the village at 0300 tomorrow. Say your goodbyes, pack your things and during that time you are to leave. No earlier, no later," Danzo said spinning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Stop! What are you talking about?! Why do I have to turn in my headband?! Why do I have to leave the village? What am I even doing? All the things I just did don't count for anything now?" Naruto asked slamming his hands to the desk in front of him. Chiku frowned towards Danzo hoping for him to elaborate on this as well. She didn't hold an allegiance to Naruto's village in the slightest, but Naruto held a connection to it. That meant that the orange-haired woman would stay with the blond in Konoha for however long he wanted. It didn't matter to her if he stayed or left. As Chiku said, she wouldn't leave his side unless it was a dire situation to do so. This wasn't that so she wouldn't leave.

Danzo did indeed stop and gave a small sigh of his lips, but controlled it so that neither heard. Was he not clear enough? Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the brightest person in the village, but even this boy here should know when to follow and order, explanation or not. "It is like I have told you Uzumaki Naruto. Turn in your headband to the nearest jonin. All jonin are being notified of this anyway. Most likely the person to take your headband will be your sensei," Danzo said, but he and Chiku noticed Naruto ball his hands into fists. "But why?! What am I supposed to be doing? Why can't I keep my headband?" Naruto asked and Danzo took a step forward.

"That is quite simple Uzumaki. I will be blunt. This wasn't Konoha's decision. Well, it was, but we were swayed to be that way for two reasons. One is a thing you should know right now, without the Hokage in ready position the shinobi population is still wary of you. Those alive felt the power you used. Because you lacked discipline you nearly released the Kyuubi and would've allowed the beast to roam free causing much more damage than Pain ever could have. They are scared that you have gotten too strong. So the council agreed with this to calm the population as well as see that another objective is completed. Because of the times we didn't feel that it was important, but the Daimyo requested to see you. We were not told of the purpose, but we don't have the power to deny him what he wants. It is your duty as a Konoha shinobi to think about the village instead of yourself. Do not misunderstand. You will come back in due time, but not till I say so. Also because your resignation will be a surprise for the other nations then we hope to make things more comfortable. At least until we know their weak points. With you out in the world then for us that will instill the fear that should any of the nations attack us then they won't know where you are and you could very well lay siege in retaliation once word is brought to you. A fitting idea don't you think?" Danzo asked while Naruto growled lowly.

"So why don't YOU do it then? You're strong. You're obvious strong what with the power I feel behind those bandages of yours. Why don't you do this?" Naruto asked and Danzo replied with a small snort. "Please boy, I am far too valuable to the village to be out in the world. I did my time and now it's time for you to do yours. I assume that there will be no problems. Konoha will keep in touch with you via messenger bird. We will expect you to reply to any and all messages sent to you. Is that clear?" Danzo asked having a small glaring match with the young blond. Naruto's nails dug into his skin and Chiku could feel his chakra rising in portion to his anger. She knew Danzo could feel it as well. She looked back to the elder for a little bit until closing her eyes. Chiku slowly placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder getting him to stare coldly at her. Chiku slowly shook her head and she noticed the smallest of water near Naruto's eyes before he shut them tightly.

"Fine. Let's go Chiku," Naruto said walking down from the desks as Chiku followed him. Obviously she chose the wise thing to stay silent and acquiesce to his desires this time. "Ah I had forgotten Chiku-san. She will be staying with us. With you or not she is still to be held for trial against the village; However I find the village to be rather foolish. Just think of a young generation with the powers of the Rikudo Sennin. Konoha will indeed grow strong," Danzo said glaring at her. Honestly he wasn't thinking about giving the Rinnegan to anyone, but a way to see if he could splice the cells of a Sharingan with a Rinnegan. The greatest Dojutsu, even more powerful than the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You're really pissing me off old man. I'll do whatever mission you want, but you'll keep your hands away from Chiku. She stays with me. You might think you're stronger than me, and you might even be stronger than me, but I don't think a fight with me is what you need right now, is it?" Naruto asked and Danzo stopped looking at Chiku to stare at Naruto. "You'll do the mission regardless boy," Danzo said and Naruto stepped forward.

"No, the times where I was ordered to do something or get pushed around are over. If you, or whatever the hell your organization is called, lay a hand on Chiku then I'll expose all the things that I've seen about you. You couldn't bear to handle that could you?" Naruto asked and Danzo gave a low growl. "Choose your next actions wisely boy. I will not take you threatening me lightly. Now get out of my sight before I have you arrested and detained," Danzo said. Chiku soon felt Naruto grab her hand and bring her with him towards the door.

"With pleasure," Naruto said opening the door then slamming it shut leaving Danzo in the room alone. The old war-hawk glared at the place that Naruto was just near and turned around. He couldn't stop the small smile on his face as he did so. It seems he had underestimated the blond just a bit. Maybe, just maybe if Danzo played his cards right then Naruto could bring the other nations to Konoha's knees begging for mercy. All he had to do was be patient.

_**-With Naruto-**_

Naruto slammed the door, to the outside, open alerting the anbu as one of them dropped to the ground. The scene they all noticed was Naruto dragging Chiku by the arm leading them away with the female former path still very much confused about what had happened. She glanced back to the masked shinobi that they had just left. Chiku didn't know what to say so she just let Naruto drag her along. She didn't care either way. She was less than pleased with Danzo's suggestion. Actually she wouldn't lie. She didn't know if she could have children or not. She had died, but then she was revived. So maybe she could, but she doubted that she would. It wasn't like she cared to have something inconsequential like a relationship. She had better things to do that chase off some foolish fantasy that was barely existent to begin with.

Naruto stomped with Chiku right behind him until they came up to his apartment room. Naruto suddenly stopped and panted heavily showing just his frustration in the matter. The sun was already beginning to show signs of the end of the day. _"Yeah say goodbye to my friends. How the hell am I supposed to do that with the little time that I have left?" _Naruto asked himself until he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Uzumaki, it would be good if you reigned in your emotions. You must think about these things rationally," Chiku said and she was confused when Naruto showed confusion on his face.

"Chiku? When did you get here?" Naruto asked and Chiku blinked multiple times before finally answering. "You grabbed my hand and dragged me along for the past half hour," Chiku said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to her words before ultimately sighing again.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I was too lost to realize it. I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto asked and in response Chiku shook her head left and then right. "You did not. So what will you do?" Chiku asked and Naruto gave a sigh opening the door. Both walked through the door and Naruto casually threw off the top of his jumpsuit letting it land to the floor not really caring.

"What else can I do? The Daimyo is an important figure and if he wants to meet with me then I don't see any problems with it," Naruto answered. "However true that might be, I am curious as to why they don't provide you with an escort. Something to make sure that your mission went well. You would reply via messenger bird, but then it is concerning. Remember to keep your guard up. Even I can't tell you what we're dealing with," Chiku said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you're right. I really don't have a choice. I thought it would be difficult for me to be ready for…whatever it is that's coming if I couldn't freely move around like I wanted, but I didn't think it was going to be like this," Naruto said. Chiku acknowledged his reply, but she didn't know what to say to make him feel better or if she did then she wasn't going to say it. Why she didn't know. She was sure that he would bounce back just fine. After all, that's all she could remember him doing with the fight between him and her former self.

Silence reigned between the two for a few minutes until Chiku said Naruto walk over to a couple of scrolls that he had. He quickly pocketed those and then began the process of sealing leftover kunai, shuriken, and clothes into his things. "If anything this means that we travel lightly," Naruto said to her. Chiku looked down at his work until she nodded as well. "I agree with you. I would think it wise for you to learn proper speaking. If I am to be blunt then I will say that you don't seem to be able to speak as proper as you should. There is only so much that I can teach you myself, but I think this would be appropriate. I will not force you. This is merely my understanding in the matter," Chiku replied back. Naruto hummed to himself as he thought over her suggestion. He admitted that he could hardly hold a conversation with someone of importance without his occasional smartass remark. That was one of his faults and he wouldn't deny it. He wasn't perfect and Naruto knew this. He didn't try to appear perfect either. He hated to admit when he needed help though.

"Well I think you're right. I do need some help," Naruto said and Chiku quickly agreed offering her consent. She and Naruto stopped what they were doing. Both sat in front of each other. Naruto sat on the back of his legs instead of cross-legged to show that he figured this was how important people sat. "It appears that you have the correct posture. That makes things easier. We will begin," Chiku said, but unfortunately that had to wait as a loud banging came to the door. Naruto sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can pick this up when you're done," Chiku said and Naruto nodded with a slight thank you to his partner before jumping to his feet and walking towards the door. He opened it and noticed Sakura in front of said door huffing violently. "Naruto! Did you hear the news?!" Sakura asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? What's the matter Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sakura brushed the side of her face. "They want you to turn in your headband. Nearly all of Konoha heard the announcement from the council members. Can you believe it?" Sakura asked and Naruto frowned.

"I was told already," Naruto said and Sakura sadly widened her eyes while looking at the only teammate that she had left in the village. "Well you're not going to do it are you? Refuse them Naruto! You can't leave! Where are you going to go by yourself?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"I can't tell you that Sakura. It's very important," Naruto said and Sakura had enough. This was too much. She knew something was going on with Naruto, but she wouldn't let him leave too. "What's happened to you? Why are you so different? It's like you're an entirely different person. You're acting like…Sasuke," Sakura said effectively making Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I am nothing like Sasuke! I'm doing this for the village. I can't tell you what it is Sakura. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone and I don't know how long it will be," Naruto said and Sakura looked past him and she noticed Chiku calmly waiting for him to finish with his conversation. "I see. So that's why you're leaving. She convinced you to go. Is that it? You're going to decide your future because of just one woman?!" Sakura shouted at him. Naruto looked back to Chiku for a second. He saw her calmly meditating, but he was sure that Sakura was loud enough for Chiku to hear her.

"This isn't Chiku's doing Sakura. Don't talk bad about her when you haven't been with her for that long," Naruto said and Sakura scowled. "You're going to leave us too. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and…Hinata. She risked her life for you and you're going to disregard it like she's meant nothing to you?!" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! I care about Hinata a lot. I care about everyone a lot. _That is why I'm doing this. You wouldn't understand," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself. "Then why won't you stay?! You have to stay. Who's going to be there for us if you're gone? Who's going to be there for the people of Konoha? _Who's going to be there for . . .me?" _Sakura asked while Naruto frowned. He quickly grabbed Sakura's shoulders getting her to look up.

"Sakura, you're strong. You don't need me. I want you to rely on me. I've always wanted that, but learned that you need to depend on yourself. No one is going to completely make your problems go away. Only you can do that. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, but you need to understand that I'm doing this FOR Konoha," Naruto said while Sakura held her head down. She balled her fists before turning around.

"Fine, whatever. Don't expect me to watch you leave tomorrow. I think you're being selfish," Sakura said walking off. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave until she couldn't be made out in the darkness. Naruto held his head down and looked at his feet. He said nothing nor did anything for several minutes prompting Chiku to stand behind him. "Before we leave…take me to the one named Hinata Hyuuga," the orange-haired young woman said and Naruto turned to glance towards her. He could see a bit of longing regret in her eyes and he slowly nodded. He didn't question why she wanted this, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt to know that she wouldn't bring more harm.

Settling down, Naruto reappeared in his room and closed the door. Throughout the night Chiku taught Naruto as much as she could on formal speaking, formal posture and respectful speaking. It was suffice to say that they didn't get much sleep what with Naruto messing up nearly everything Chiku explained to him, but they were pressed for time so they had to rush. They only got about four hours of sleep that time.

_**-Sundown, Next Morning, Medical Tent-**_

It was still very much dark. The sun had yet to rise over the fields and bring the new day for Konoha. Naruto and Chiku stood side by side. The blond had once again allowed Chiku to borrow his clothes for the sake of her not having any and she didn't mind sharing it either. It was out of necessity after all. "Here is her tent," Naruto said with a rather tired yawn, but Chiku could understand that. She was still really half-awake, but one couldn't tell with the stoic expression on her face. "Thank you Naruto. I will be out in just a moment," Chiku said. Naruto merely nodded. He leaned against a tree while he noticed Chiku go into the tent.

Chiku noticed no one was inside. Only the medium-sized frame of Hinata Hyuuga was there sleeping soundly. Chiku looked over her for a second before sitting next to her. She could see Hinata's chakra circulating through her body for a little bit before. Chiku closed her eyes for a second and then opened them back up. "I will not ask for forgiveness for what I have done, but I will hope that you bear no hatred towards me or my former self. I am here to help Naruto Uzumaki against something that will break these nations in two. I heard of your confession to him. He was lucky to have a woman like you supporting him. I will support him at my very best for your sake, for his sake, and for my sake. I…am sorry for what I have done to you," Chiku said softly getting to her feet. She slowly walked out of the tent and noticed Naruto lean up from the tree he was leaning on.

"Done?" Naruto asked and Chiku nodded. "Hai, let's be on our way Uzumaki Naruto," Chiku replied. "You know, Naruto is fine," Naruto said as he and Chiku walked away.

"I was indeed aware of that," she said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He just settled for a strained chuckle that he knew Chiku heard. Did she say something funny?

It wasn't a long walk to the outside rim of the village, but Naruto and Chiku only made some light conversation since they were going to be with each other for a long time. For some reason, Chiku didn't mind speaking with Naruto as while she rather liked the quiet time she didn't mind the rabble of certain things that Naruto said which would catch her interest. Plus she felt it was rude to not reply to him if he spoke with her. She was sure that he had his moments of quiet too. Who knows?

Both soon made it to the outer rim and Naruto was surprised to see everyone waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes before giving a small sigh. "It's late. What are you guys doing out here?" Naruto asked and everyone glanced to each other. "We could ask you the same thing," Kiba said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"You're not going to stop me," Naruto said to them all. "Troublesome. You think we're here to stop you? Please if Sakura couldn't even do it then what chances do we have?" the lazy genius heir of the Nara clan said to the young blond Uzumaki. Naruto noticed Kakashi come forward. The two shared a look before Kakashi finally spoke.

"Naruto, I am a jonin," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded instantly. He chuckled to himself mirthlessly. Taking one hand, he slowly brought it up to his headband. The wind swayed in the breeze of the night air. Naruto unwrapped his headband. With a quick slip it fell from his forehead and into his hands. Everyone narrowed their eyes at the sight, but none moved to stop him in the slightest. Kakashi held out his hand and Naruto looked down at it. The blond gave a small sigh before placing it in his former jonin-sensei's hand. "Whenever you're going to come back, this will be right here waiting for you as will we," The one-eyed jonin said clasping Naruto's headband tightly and letting his arms fall to his side. Naruto's hair shifted slightly from the lack of something to keep it up and nodded.

"Thank you, Kakashi" Naruto said as he and Chiku moved through the group. "Stay out of trouble baka!" Ino said cheerfully and Naruto nodded. "Taste lots of food for me Naruto!" Chouji spoke. Naruto once again nodded as he and Chiku passed through the group.

"Find me lots of weapons! Train hard! Do your best!" Tenten, Lee, and Shino encouraged. Naruto came up to Neji and patted the Hyuuga jonin's shoulder. "I swore that I would change the fate of the Hyuuga clan and I promise that I will. Be patient with me," Naruto pleaded. Neji merely closed his eyes and nodded.

"I will hold you to that promise then. May you have success on your journey to wherever you go Naruto," Neji said and backed away. "Naruto…keep the lady happy. Women crave attention," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto's eyebrow twitched involuntarily before looking down at Chiku. She looked up at him for a good second before casting away her gaze to the road.

"Naruto Uzumaki, let's be on our way," Chiku said and Naruto nodded firmly. "Yeah, you're right," Naruto said and having passed his friends and his sensei, Naruto stepped to the other side of the boundary of Konoha that would've been considered the Great Gates of they were still up.

"Kuso! Why does Naruto get to travel with a hot chick like that?! He's so damn lucky!" Kiba grunted out while the other's laughed. "Oh it's simple Kiba. Just defeated an S-rank shinobi, be claimed a hero and then the ladies won't stop falling in front of you," Ino teased. Kiba growled, but said nothing.

"Things were troublesome, but with him gone they're going to be boring. I guess Sakura didn't come huh?" Shikamaru asked and Ino shook her head. The young Nara sighed with a nod before turning back. "Yo Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted making Naruto and Chiku turn around. The sight Naruto saw couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. Hell, Chiku couldn't resist giving an unnoticeable one as well. Both saw the rest of the group, plus Kakashi and Gai give Naruto a thumbs up, nice-guy pose, etc.

"Be sure to come back. Konoha's not enough without you!" Ino shouted and Naruto just held his hand up in a light wave. Chiku gave a small bow before the two disappeared into the darkness, never making another appearance. "Kakashi-sensei, that woman who was with him; she has the same smell as…," Kakashi placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder while simultaneously placing a finger to his mask prompting for silence.

"Trust Naruto, Kiba. If she's with Naruto then we can rest assured that she does not mean harm. She will watch out for him. I know she will. Though they should really think of a different name for her. That one was a little too…obvious," Kakashi said and Kiba nodded. Neji and Shikamaru nodded as well, but they didn't comment on anything.

"Well since we're all still awake, how about a 300 laps around the crater of Konoha? What do you say Kakashi?" Gai asked while Kakashi yawned. "Sorry Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked while the others snickered.

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude! This is the time Lee and I get up anyway!" Gai said and the others sweatdropped, especially Tenten and Neji. "And do what, dare I ask?" Ino asked while Lee gave a thumb up.

"Swimming exercises Ino-san," Lee said while Shikamaru sweatdropped. "The water is below freezing during the night," he commented while Lee and Gai laughed outrageously. "That's the fun part!" Gai and Lee said together. Everyone just chose to walk away back to their bunkers for the night leaving the two large-eyebrow men to…whatever they were doing. Still, no one was looking forward to telling Sakura that Naruto was now gone.

_**-With Naruto and Chiku**_

Naruto and Chiku nearly an hour into their walking, reached the top of a large hill and Naruto suddenly stopped. Chiku turned to him for a second and noticed him turn his head. She saw Naruto move into the direction of the village. The blond's eyes peered into the large crater and a true testament to Pain's power. Naruto couldn't even see the building that lied within the crater. He only looked out to the direction of it and Naruto gave a short smile. "Are you having second thoughts?" Chiku asked and she took notice of Naruto's smile as the blond shook his head. "If I am there is nothing that can be done about it now. You know that. Well at least I won't be alone," Naruto said and Chiku folded her arms.

"Hai. I will stay at your side," Chiku said and Naruto wasn't sure if she said that because it was her mission or because she wanted, but he took it well all the same. "Thank you," Naruto said turning back around to the road in front of them and the two walked off. Their first destination was…oh yeah, they didn't have a map. Well…shit.

_**-Later that morning-**_

Naruto and Chiku's feet trudged along the dirt path. Both had been walking for a long time. They had just taken a small break twenty minutes ago. The Sun was finally coming to view and the area around them was springing to live with the moist feeling of condensed water around them. Naruto turned his head and looked at the ground seeing the wet dew on the grass as it always was this early in the morning. "Naruto, what will be our first destination?" Chiku asked alerting Naruto as he turned to her. Placing a finger to his chin, Naruto thought for a few seconds. He took a small sigh before finally answering his supposed companion. "The first town I can remember should be Tanzaku Gai. Up the road from there are five split-ways. One of those will take us to the Daimyo. I suspect that the council already sent him a message that I accepted. There are a couple of towns I know between Konoha and Tanzaku. There we can get you some clothes, get ourselves some more weapons, ink, scrolls, the sort of things that we need for what we do," Naruto spoke and Chiku easily agreed.

"You are right in that regard. I believe it would be prudent for you to foster more relations with other people. It would be wise to bolster yourself with allies. I do not mean to sound blunt or disrespectful, but you and I will not be enough. Neither will Konan or Ame," Chiku said and Naruto agreed. "I know you're not being disrespectful. I had thought about that too. Actually I have a few places in mind, but don't forget that you should foster relations with people as well. I know you tasked me for this mission, but if we're going to stand a chance then I'm going to need you to have that too," Naruto replied to her. Chiku closed his eyes, but never lost her pace with Naruto as their feet kicked up dust continuously. Chiku could see what Naruto meant by that. Just from judging Chiku on how she reacted to Sakura then the orange-haired woman could see why Naruto was telling her this. Chiku couldn't always be interested to start conversations. She have to have them even if they weren't going to be interesting. She had told Naruto that she didn't mind, or have any problems with, talking to people, but she could see why he was concerned. So to dispel that concern, Chiku opened her eyes and nodded.

"If you believe that will be best then I will agree with your method. However, speaking of clothes, do you have any money for that?" Chiku asked and Naruto rummaged through his scrolls for a little bit. He pulled out his frog wallet, and ten medium-sized bags. "This is all the money that I own right now. If we're lucky then this will tide us over for the next six or seven months. More than enough time to find some stable mercenary work if we need it," Naruto said. Chiku seemed pleased with that.

"And what about the three people behind us?" Chiku asked with narrowed eyes and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Looks like Danzo doesn't trust me. Well I wouldn't expect him to. Actually Chiku, come with me. I need to go see someone who might be able to help us," Naruto said taking a turn into the woods from the dirt road. Chiku instantly followed him and they walked through the grass before coming to an open area. Naruto bit his thumb and quickly slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto called out pushing his chakra and then a loud poof came. Due to the moisture in the air the cloud of smoke quickly faded and showcased a familiar face that Naruto knew all too well. How could he not? "Good morning Ma," Naruto said. He had summoned one of his great friends, teacher, and ally, Shima, one of the elder toads of Mt. Myōboku. She was the wife of another elder toad, Fukasaku. Both toads had been there when they helped Naruto fight against Pain. Very good friends they were.

"**Oya? Weill if it isn't Naruto-chan. Never had I thought that you would summon me. What can I do for you this fine morning?" **Shima asked and Naruto gave a small grin. "Nice to see you too, Ma. How is Pa doing?" Naruto asked referring to Fukasaku. Shima slightly raised an eyebrow when she got a clear look at the blond in front of her.

"_**He's changed. I don't know how, but he's really changed a great deal. That look in his eyes. It's like he has come to an understanding entirely out of his years. It's only been two or three days. How could one change so much?" **_Shima thought to herself before getting back to Naruto's question. The purple-skinned elder toad smiled widely before answering.

"**He is recovering well. Still in the bed, but I've been looking after him with much intensive care. Now what are you doing calling an old woman out here?" **Shima asked and Naruto stood to his feet. "Ma, I need to see the Elder," Naruto said and Shima raised an eyebrow.

"**Is there a specific reason for this Naruto-chan? A visit to the Elder isn't something one can do every day," **Shima said and Naruto nodded. "Well, see the problem here is that…," before Naruto could finish Shima turned and widened her eyes when she saw Chiku appear from behind Naruto. It was suffice to say that had Shima not been as strong as she was then she would've had a heart attack.

"**Naruto-chan, you do know who this is, don't you?" **Shima asked dangerously, but to her surprise Chiku merely placed her hands together and bowed. "Greetings Shima-sama," Chiku responded and Shima blinked while Naruto gave a friendly and disarming smile.

"Ma, this is Chiku Shōdo-san. She's traveling with me," Naruto said and Shima looked at Naruto in shock. How had things changed this much? Had Naruto really forgotten just what she had done to the village? No, he couldn't have. There had to be something that she was missing here, but for now the person was friendly so Shima would be reasonable at least. **"Alright then. So why is she traveling with you?" **Shima asked and Naruto sighed.

"That is why I need to see the elder. I promise that she won't be a problem," Naruto said. Shima glanced to the woman next to him and the two shared a look before Shima finally resigned with a small sigh. **"Very well Naruto-chan. I'll take you, but I expect you both to be on your best behavior," **Shima said. Naruto gave her a nod of thanks and Shima quickly reverse-summoned Naruto and Chiku to Mt. Myōboku. The three followers dropped to the ground confused. Great, now what were they supposed to tell Danzo. They had effectively lost Naruto already.

_**-Mt. Myōboku-**_

Naruto and Chiku poofed into the sacred land of the Toads while Shima turned around. **"I will go and seek the Elder. Both of you wait here," **Shima said hopping off as they watched her go. In the meantime, Naruto sat on the ground and closed his eyes. Placing his hands together he waited while Chiku stood next to him. "You need to relax Chiku. Or at least stop tensing your shoulders like that," Naruto told her. Chiku turned to him wondering just how he knew about her slight plight, but passed that off as his abilities.

"I'm not worthy to be here Naruto. Doing what I did I don't feel…adequate here. I feel out of place," Chiku said and Naruto frowned. "Why is that?" Naruto asked and Chiku shook her head.

"I do not know. Hopefully the answer will come to me in due time," Chiku responded and in another five minutes or so, Shima returned to the two teens and nodded. **"Naru-chan the elder will see you now. He will also see the woman with you. I'm sorry, but given your history then two guards will be in the building. Is this alright?" **Shima asked and Chiku merely nodded. So, Naruto clapped his hands and walked off with Chiku not far behind him.

It took the two some time, but they finally made it to the Grand Hall where Chiku noticed a large toad in front of her and Naruto. She had to actually slightly widened her eyes at the scene in front of her. The chakra she could see exuding from him was some of the most powerful that she had ever witnessed. However Chiku would be more impressed if he Great Toad Sage wasn't…sleeping. Naruto sighed while Chiku offered a deadpanned look. Shima face-palmed before she hopped forward.

"**Jiji-sama! Naru-chan and his guest are here!" **Shima yelled snapping the Great Toad Sage awake. **"Aya! Is that so? Sorry, sorry. Oh it's you two. Eh…what was your name again?" **He asked and Naruto sweatdropped. Chiku blinked before tilting her head to the side. Okay so maybe the respect had dwindled down just a tad after that question.

"**Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto-chan!" **Shima shouted while the wise toad rubbed the back of his head. **"Oh if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here?" **He asked. Chiku turned to Naruto and saw the slight irritation on his face. It told her that this had happened before. When she didn't know, but she could tell that it was something to probably look into for later.

"**He's here for your help! Along with his companion! They came here to see if you could help!" **Shima shouted before finally having enough. There was no point to this. If there was then it would have happened by this time, but it didn't so she just gave up all hope of it. **"Hmm this girl next to him…what is your name?" **The Toad asked. Soon all eyes were on Chiku as she slightly stepped forward before giving a bow.

"My name is Chiku Shōdo. I am traveling with Naruto Uzumaki," she said professionally though the atmosphere in the air didn't really dictate such. **"Hmm I see. So Chiku-chan is your name. Come closer Chiku-chan. Let me get a better look at you," **The Toad said and everyone widened their eyes, but Chiku kept walking until he could see her and he smiled.

"**Mmhmm a warm spirit. Full of regret, but promise," **He said before abruptly holding out his hand. Chiku flinched, but didn't move until she was surprised to feel his fingertip on her forehead. Soon the Elder was assaulted with visions that came from Chiku's head. The dream that Nagato had during his time and what it meant. The Elder could see it all very clearly until he took his finger away from Chiku causing her to back away. Chiku lost her balance and nearly fell back, but she found that she was caught by Naruto who was looking at her in surprise. "Chiku, what happened?" Naruto asked while Chiku touched her forward.

"Nothing, sorry for worrying you," Chiku said and Naruto just slowly nodded not totally convinced, but letting it go for now. **"Naruto Uzumaki," **Naruto turned forward to see the Elder no longer squinting his eyes like he usually did, but saw them fully open staring down at the blond. Naruto held Chiku up.

"**I have seen what Chiku has told you. I am afraid that I have nothing to help you with. Whatever it is that's coming to the nations will be your biggest trial. I have nothing to give you, but this. I saw something, one way out for you to hope. Naruto-chan, there are two roads for you. There will be a decision in your life. It is this decision that will determine if you succeed or fail. It is this decision that will determine whether you take one path or the other. Naruto-chan, you must go to your place of origin, discover the thing closest to your heart and there you will find the answer. Also, no matter what, keep Chiku with you. She is the one who will hold you to the correct path," **the Toad said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked down to Chiku and they shared a glance before Naruto allowed her to stand.

"_I'll have a choice to make? I wonder what he's talking about. What choice am I going to have to make? What did he see from Chiku?" _Naruto thought to himself before he noticed the Elder grin widely. **"Ahhh and…sleepy time," **he said before closing his eyes the drool already evident on the side of his face. Naruto sweatdropped and resisted the urge to growl. What was he supposed to get from that?

Sighing, Shima turned around. **"Well Naru-chan that appears to be all the time we have here. Sorry he couldn't be of more help. Would you like me to send you off now or would you like to stay for dinner?" **Shima asked and Naruto grimaced. Chiku saw Naruto's chakra flare in fear and she felt him lightly shivering. "N-No dinner Ma. Chiku and I are just going to go now. Thank you for the offer though," Naruto quickly said and Shima sighed.

"**I see. Well I wish you the best luck on your journey Naru-chan. Look after him Chiku-san. He's a handful, this one," **Shima said and before Chiku could nod to her, both poofed out in smoke leaving the toads alone with their sleeping Elder.

_**-Plains-**_

Naruto and Chiku appeared back in the plains where they had been before. Quickly standing to his feet, Naruto pressed for the road and Chiku quickly followed after him. "Do his words concern you?" the orange-haired woman asked to her blond companion getting Naruto to turn to her for a little bit before looking forward. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he turned his head up to look at the clear sun. "I won't lie and say they don't. I just wonder if he told me to go back to Konoha. That's the only origin that I know of, but I can't go back there. At least not without probable reasons and Kami if that old war-hawk allows me to," Naruto said and that brought up something for Chiku to bring with him.

"Speaking of that, where did you learn that information? I never told you about Nagato's encounter with Danzo," Chiku had spoken and she tried to remain neutral, but Naruto picked up on the hints of sheer curiosity in her voice. "That's something that I hoped you would answer for me. I don't know either. I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel more…capable if I had to answer you. It feels good. In any case it won't do us good to worry about that prophecy now. I'm going to be making lots of decisions so we'll just have to be careful. Come on, let's head to Tanzaku Gai," Naruto said walking away. Chiku nodded and walked off with him.

_**-Hidden Location, One Week Later-**_

"Shut up Madara. I do not take orders from you. I will never take orders from you. I'm leaving and that's final," came the cold voice of someone that had just walked past Tobi, known to others as the general idiot in Akatsuki, to others just another random person, but to the young man in front of him, a dangerous person, but one who wouldn't get in his way. His name was Tobi, but that was only an alias. His real name was Uchiha Madara and he just watched as the former teammate of Team Seven, former student of Orochimaru, and killer of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke walk through the halls. "Remember that I saved you Uchiha Sasuke. You have a debt to me and I will make sure that it is repaid in full. Whether you like it or not you will do what I have assigned for you. Itachi was never on my level. Don't think that just because you could defeat Itachi that you can defeat me," Tobi said and Sasuke glared back at him hatefully.

"Don't you dare talk about Itachi like you know him!" Sasuke growled out while Tobi snorted behind his mask. "Face it Sasuke, who do you think you're telling? You always spoke of Itachi that way. Now that he's dead you choose to respect him. You're not threatening anyone, least of all me, with your tone," Tobi replied back while Sasuke balled his fists. He turned back to Tobi and glared hatefully at him, but found that he didn't have the room to retort, so he just settled for walking away.

Coming into a room, Sasuke took notice of the three members on his team. On the right was a young woman with vibrant red hair, classes and the standard Akatsuki cloak. Check, Karin. One the left was a white-haired young teen with jagged teeth and the sword of Zabuza Momochi, the Kubikiribōchō, to his side. Check, Suigetsu Hozuki. In the middle was a taller teen with orange hair much like Chiku's. He wore the same Akatsuki cloak as the others. Check, Juugo. All checks were there. "Sasuke, you're alright!" Karin said, but Sasuke shrugged her worry aside for a 'never' time.

"Good, you're all here then that makes this simple. Sasuke, you and your team are going after the Hachibi jinchuuriki. He's from Kumo. This should at least be a way to seal your debt to me," Tobi said while Sasuke lightly turned towards the man. "Hn," Sasuke said. He was ready to leave anytime, but soon everyone noticed Zetsu, a half-white half-black plant-man, come out of the ground.

"Madara, we have news on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," White Zetsu said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. _"Kyuubi jinchuuriki? He's talking about Naruto?" _Sasuke thought to himself while Tobi narrowed his visible eye behind his mask.

"What is it? Did Pain capture him?" Tobi asked and Zetsu looked at the ground. This got the others to turn their heads towards the conversation happening next to them. Yes, even Sasuke got interested in it. **"Leader-sama was defeated by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He is still alive and…Konan has defected from the organization. Also there is news. The Godaime Hokage is down and it seems unlikely that she will recover," **Black Zetsu answered this time. Sasuke gritted his teeth to what he heard. Naruto took down the supposed leader of Akatsuki? Ridiculous in every sense of the word.

"Well why didn't either you or Kisame capture him? Surely such a battle would have left him exhausted. Why isn't he with you?" Tobi asked irritated by the recent words he had just heard. **"Well the problem with that is that…the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone. It seems that…Konoha told him to turn in his headband. As far as we know he's no longer a shinobi nor a missing nin. We don't know why they asked this of him. We just know that Shimura Danzo was the one who spoke to him," **Black Zetsu spoke up once again and Tobi looked surprised by that. Well, at least as surprised as you could get from a guy wearing a mask.

"Wait, the guy who defeated Akatsuki's leader was…cast out by his village? What sense does that make?" Karin asked and Tobi quickly punched the wall making it break. Sasuke and Juugo didn't flinch in the slightest from the action that happened, but everyone was on alert from the chakra coming off Tobi's body, especially Karin. **"It makes perfect sense. Konoha is very weak right now. Rather than have their best shinobi sitting around doing nothing but construction for the village they will instead have him out in the world as something of a loose cannon to the other nations. Imagine if Konoha were attacked by…Kiri or Kumo. Then think of what happens if that news reaches Naruto Uzumaki's ears What will happen?" **Zetsu asked and Juugo answered.

"Without a doubt he would ready use his power and bring either of them to their knees just like they did and unlike them he is their best and won't die as easily as the average shinobi. They're using him to strike fear to the other nations that if Konoha gets attacked then at least the best survived to get their revenge. An ingenious plan," Juugo said and Suigetsu grinned. "Hmph, what a bunch of weaklings. It's their fault they got destroyed. Shouldn't they all be dead then?" Suigetsu asked and Zetsu shook his head.

"It's unconfirmed, but we believe that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki…persuaded Nagato. He brought back all of the denizens of Konoha before his death. We felt his chakra raise on last time before finally dying out. Nagato betrayed us Madara," Zetsu said while Uchiha Madara growled before retracting his fist from the small hole he made in the wall. "Change of plans Zetsu. Sasuke will go after the Hachibi jinchuuriki as planned. Zetsu, stay on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I would like to see him for myself," Tobi said with narrowed eyes.

"**Are you sure about that?" **Black Zetsu asked and Tobi snarled. "Just go do it! It is obvious now that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki can't be taken lightly. I had my suspicions ever since he had defeated Kakuzu, but this has finished it. With him out of the village that will make our efforts more tedious. I will search for him. Where is Kisame?" Tobi asked and Zetsu tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"He said something about 'finding the correct place to get in the mood.' That's all we heard from him," White Zetsu said and Tobi sucked his teeth before turning his back to the group of people. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki has messed with my plans for the last time," Tobi said walking off into the darkness while Sasuke growled. _"I'll never let you catch up to me Naruto. No matter how strong you are, you're still a loser," _Sasuke thought before grabbing his sword, which had been leaning on a wall, and strapped it to his waist.

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, we're leaving to hunt for the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Taka begins its first assignment to the destruction of Konoha," Sasuke said gritting his teeth as he said that. Karin nodded faithfully while Juugo did the same. Suigetsu gave a sigh, but stood to his feet and picked up the heavy Kubikiribōchō and placed it on his shoulder. They all left the room leaving Zetsu. The plant-man was alone before he balled his fist. "There I did it now will you let us go?" he asked to someone before the person laughed.

"Umm I don't think so. Sorry Zetsu, but you're going to be helping us for a while. No wonder Akatsuki was that efficient in gathering data. I'll contact you again. For your sake, I hope you answer," a voice said before it suddenly vanished out of sight while Zetsu looked at the ground. **"How dare he?! Thinking that he can control us!" **Black Zetsu said before they regressed into the ground.

_**-With Naruto and Chiku-**_

"Let's see. We take this road and that will lead us to the Daimyo who is ten miles away in that direction. Are you tired any?" Naruto asked turning his head back and he noticed Chiku coming up behind him. Unlike the last three days, Chiku wasn't wearing what Naruto had given her to wear. When they had entered Tanzaku Gai, Naruto handed her money and told her to buy clothes while he looked for a hotel to stay at. That was the plan, but Chiku easily stuck close to him and it was evident for Naruto that he wasn't going to be doing anything by himself for a while. He assured Chiku that he would be fine in those minutes. Chiku had only looked at him evenly when he said that, but she had allowed it that one time for him to be alone and went to buy some appropriate clothes. Now she was wearing a red low-collar, buttoned shirt and loose gi-style pants, tightened with a small obi to keep it in place, having the bottom of the sector to be cut just at her ankles. Below the pants and covering the ankles and feet were fishnet stockings merely because they were comfortable. To finish it was some open-toed black shinobi sandals. "I am well-rested," Chiku answered simply. Naruto nodded before looking forward.

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me buy that sword that we saw in that weapon's shop. That looked amazing," Naruto replied and Chiku shook her head. "You are the one who said that we can't be lax with your money and we won't be. Besides that I have seen you fight, you're still is not suited to swordplay. If you feel the absolute need to have a sword then you will need someone to train you to use one," Chiku replied and Naruto folded his arms.

"Hmph I might have changed, but even I still appreciate the small stuff dattebayo," Naruto muttered to himself. "There is little need for concern over such things. However I am curious as to why you wouldn't come with me three days ago. I was to stay at your side, but you seemed adamantly against it," Chiku said and Naruto sighed. He then went on to pinch his fingers to his nose as he shook his head and explain his plight with what Chiku had just said.

"I told you that I was not going with you to help you pick out your undergarments!" Naruto said shivering at the sheer thought of it. "You seem against the idea. Do you not prefer a woman's undergarments? Is there a reason to be so against it?" Chiku asked curiously. Naruto stiffened at what she was saying before turning around.

"What? Of course there is and I do! No, wait I mean I don't! Well I like women, but I don't try to see their…," Naruto stuttered before Chiku sighed to herself. "Never mind it then. As I said before I am well-rested. We're still on our way to the Daimyo correct?" the Rinnegan-wielder asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right. This is the road we're going to take to get to him. Come on, if we're lucky we'll get to him two days from today," Naruto said and Chiku quickly agreed with him and the two trudged through the back. "Hey Chiku, about that thing I asked you the last time..," Naruto said glancing to his companion and Chiku merely looked forward, but there was little left to doubt that she did hear him.

"You are referring to the Gedo Mazō that I spoke of in the hotel. I cannot summon it now. If I could then I would, but I can't," Chiku said and Naruto frowned. "Why not? You have the Rinnegan don't you? Are you supposed to be able to do all those amazing things?" Naruto asked. Chiku accepted that question. Actually it was more of an answer, but it was a very correct answer at that.

"I told you that I was more of a manifestation. I gave myself a portion of my Rinnegan powers. I can still perform everything within a single body like Nagato could before. However the full visual prowess of the Rinnegan is needed to summon the Gedo Mazō. I would need his original eyes to do that," Chiku said and Naruto slowly nodded placing a finger to his chin. "I see. So that's how it works. Still I didn't even know about such a thing until you told me about it," Naruto replied back. Chiku gave him a glance, but nothing more.

"You know I've asked you some things about you, but you don't seem curious about me. Something wrong?" Naruto asked and Chiku looked down slightly. "That is not the case. There wasn't a reason to intrude upon your life so I said nothing about it. Unless you'd prefer that I did," Chiku said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not? I don't mind. It seems we're going to be going to a lot of places so I guess we should get to know each other as much as we can," Naruto answered. Chiku turned to see his eyes focused upon her with a gentle, but slightly calculating smile that the young woman was sure not that many people had ever seen in their lives. "Why is that? Does learning about me have anything to do with our objective?" the companion asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders again.

"Well it'll foster trust I guess. You don't have to tell me everything. It's more of a simple curiosity," Naruto spoke. "You believe that by learning about me then fighting together will be more efficient?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head left and right to that sort of logic, but he guessed that it was sound enough.

"Sure I guess that's one way of looking at it. The other is just me wanting to know you. Is that okay?" he asked. Chiku looked at the ground for a few seconds contemplating his question but not for long as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Very well then. What might you like to know?" Chiku asked as the two disappeared into the distance.

_**-Under the Crater, Room-**_

"Forgive us Danzo-sama. We have lost Naruto Uzumaki. He's been gone for a week since we last saw him. We have failed the mission," one of Danzo's Root anbu said to the war-hawk. Danzo frowned in his seat as he tapped his cane on the ground. "Your punishment will be given later. For now, leave my presence," Danzo said and like that the three anbu were gone as quickly as they came. Danzo looked over a roaring fire while he opened his visible eye.

"_Uzumaki is not one to neglect orders so he will go to the Daimyo's palace. That is very good. Konoha is still in disarray from Pain's attack and the Rinnegan is right there next to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I was foolish to let it get out of the village. The untapped power that's in her eyes is wasted out there. She also knows too much. She must have told Uzumaki about my dealings with Akatsuki. Both are trouble, but no trouble that I can't get rid of with minimal effort,"_ Danzo thought to himself with a small nod of his head.

"I suppose I will use those five then. They have never let me down before," Danzo said to himself. He snapped his fingers and five figured dropped to the ground. Danzo mouthed the words to his subordinates and each bowed slowly to him. "You have your orders. Monitor! Do not approach! Go!" Danzo said and they flew away quickly leaving their presence as nothing more than a thought.

_**-With Naruto and Chiku, nighttime-**_

"…And with the added increase of workers then you will see the country prosper from now to the next five years," Naruto said kneeling formally with Chiku across from him. She looked at him sternly watching for errors in Naruto's talk from inside their shared tent. Both had decided to rest where they were for the night since traveling anymore would be disadvantageous to them both. They had spent more than a good portion of their time, after putting up the tent, to train. Naruto didn't feel right if he didn't train at least once a day. Chiku, surprisingly, felt the same way so they did that to pass the time until it was entirely dark out and they resumed with Chiku's lesson.

"You have made valid points Uzumaki Naruto. Very well, we will trust your judgment to act like so," Chiku said finishing and Naruto nodded finishing with his best bow. "Thank you for meeting me Chiku-sama," Naruto said raising his head and then dropped the act.

"There please tell me that's a little better?" Naruto asked and Chiku nodded. "It is better. Not entirely perfect, but it will have to do for now. You have the basics down since I explained this to you on the road. You should be fine when you meet with him. Now let's go to sleep," Chiku said falling to her side and closing her eyes. Naruto blinked before he closed his eyes as well. Naruto drifted off to sleep. He soon felt a pull of his conscious and Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a sight before sighing to himself.

"What do you want…Kyuubi?" Naruto asked looking at the barred teeth of the large, orange-coated, red eye-slitted, nine-tails swishing, form of Kyuubi no Yoko. **"Shut your pitiful mouth brat. It's time you and I had a talk," **Kyuubi said and Naruto folded his arms then proceeded to narrow his eyes. Fine, Naruto would bite, but he wouldn't like it.

* * *

_**KG: We'll stop here people. I moved around quite a bit. Well whatever. I still had fun. So many ideas in mind for this. Well I have to go. See you later.**_

_**KG: That's it folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also I challenge you all to RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM!**_


	3. Announcement

_**KG: Alright people, even KyuubiGoku has problems. He is not invincible by any stretch of the imagination and as such he has encountered a problem of epic proportions. As you all are about to realize, KyuubiGoku's computer has crashed and as such he has resorted himself to using the computer's at the library. Unfortunately such time rarely offering me the way of getting my stories done as I would like to so until further notice or until further update, KyuubiGoku's stories are suspended until he can acquire a new laptop. Sumimasen to all of you for going through this. I'll return and hopefully soon, but that's life.**_

_**KG: That's all guys. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, have fun, and DRINK CREAM SODA! Also, whether KyuubiGoku updates his stories or not, you will all RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM! **_


End file.
